A month of Taito
by Sea Queen
Summary: Response to Durante's 30 day OPT challenge. 30 days, a prompt for each day, all Taito
1. Day 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

-o-o-o-

Day 1: Holding hands

-o-o-o-

He loved Yamato's hands. The way the long, slender fingers plucked the strings of his bass guitar when the owner was lost in thought; the way he twirled his pen around in class whenever he was bored; the way those ashen digits glided through his golden blond locks when he was stressed; the way those fingers would curl into the palm in anger.

But what did Yamato's hands do when he was happy?

Taichi cocked his head to one side, observing his best friend, while contemplating the question at hand. He really had no idea what those hands did when Matt was happy. _Was_ said teen ever even happy? No, Tai shook his head, of course Matt was happy. He had come a long way from the cold, uninterested, apathetic boy he used to be.

They were now in their final year of high school and their fights were a thing of the past. Sure, they did disagree at times, but not nearly as often as they used to and, whilst one good punch or smack brought the other to reality, none were thrown in retaliation.

Speaking of smacking, Tai felt someone slap the back of his head. Not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough to not be ignored.

"Hello! Earth to Tai, are you in there?"

Tai turned his gaze to his best friend's amused, deep-blue eyes and would have gotten lost in those next, instead of his thoughts, had it not been for his younger sister, Hikari, clearing her throat.

Tai turned his brown eyes to her mahogany-coloured ones, briefly glancing over the rest of the younger digidestined team gathered in the park. "Yes?"

Kari let out a sigh, "You really haven't been listening, have you?" Tai's face adopted a sheepish look. "I guess there's no point in asking for your opinion, then."

The elder gave an uneasy laugh and scratched the back of his head nervously. "Guess not."

The younger Kamiya let out another sigh and shifted her gaze to the other senior. "Matt? I take it you were paying attention."

An award-winning smirk. "Naturally."

"Input, then, please." Tai couldn't help but notice the light blush that covered his sister's face, or the way she almost stumbled over her words. It seemed that not even Kari was immune to the Ishida charm. Obviously, she only saw Matt as another older brother. Tai knew this full-well, but he still couldn't help the small pang of jealousy that stabbed at his insides.

Technically, Yamato Ishida was not his. They both knew that they had feelings for each other that surpassed those of just close friends, but nothing was official. They flirted and made passes at each other, but they had yet to go on a real date and their physical relationship was limited to touches and hugs that lasted a fraction of a second longer than deemed appropriate by society.

Tai heaved a huge sigh. He really wanted to move past the seemingly invisible barrier that separated him from Matt. Neither had breached the topic of why they weren't together and Tai had to wonder why. Not that wondering would give him the courage to do so, mind you.

"Tai?"

Brown eyes snapped up, to stare into endless blue ones. They were questioning and filled with slight worry.

"What? Sorry," he gave an impish grin, "wasn't paying attention again."

The concern in those blue eyes grew, "Are you ok? You seem more spaced out than usual..."

"Are you sick?" Tai looked over into another pair of blue eyes, though these a shade lighter and not as piercing.

"Nah, I'm alright, TK, just thinking."

Takeru's blue eyes shifted to his brother's briefly, seeking a silent opinion, before quickly shooting back. He gave the old leader a smile and nodded.

Matt stood up and Tai looked up worriedly, but his best friend's attention was directed at the younger team. "I think I'll be taking Tai home now, seeing as he's not paying any attention and will be of no use whatsoever. I've given my opinion on the matter and it's really up to you how you approach this situation. I don't think I can offer any further advice..." He shifted slightly, giving away his unease, though Tai doubted if anyone apart from him could tell.

Cody gave him a rare smile, "Thanks, Matt. Your opinion did give us a new perspective." He looked round at the others, who nodded their consent.

"Yeah, thanks Matt." Kari said.

Matt just nodded and glanced at the brunet still sitting on his right. "Coming?"

"Uh, sure!" Tai quickly got up to laughs from the middle schoolers. "We'll see you guys later."

"Let me know how things turn out."

"Sure, bro. See you guys!"

Matt turned with a wave of his hand and started walking away. Tai shot a quick 'bye' at the group and hurried after the blond. They walked side-by-side for a few minutes before Matt shot a questioning glance at the other teen.

"So, care to share what had you so preoccupied during that meeting?" The tone was neutral, neither demanding, nor curious.

"I was just thinking about different things."

"Such as?" Again, not a hint of curiosity.

"Your hands. Us." Tai's tone was almost absent-minded, but Matt knew he was waiting for... something.

"I like your hands, but I do wonder..."

There was a pause.

"Thank you."

A slender hand sneaked into Taichi's thicker one and the owners exchanged matching smiles; a small shy one from the blond and a larger one from the brunet.

This.

This is what Yamato's hands did when he was happy.


	2. Day 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

-o-o-o-

Day 2: Cuddling somewhere

-o-o-o-

The two made their way to Matt's apartment. They held hands the entire way there, until Matt had to open the door for them.

They grabbed drinks from the kitchen and proceeded to sit on the couch. Tai took a huge gulp of his drink, whilst Matt just fiddled with his can.

"Matt?" Blue met brown and Tai swallowed nervously, averting his gaze. "I, uh..."

The two friends lapsed into silence once again and the brunet took another swig of his drink.

"This is stupid, isn't it?" Tai's eyes widened at the comment and he looked to Matt in slight panic. "I mean," Matt ran those slender fingers through his hair and continued, "we're best friends. We can talk to each other about anything, yet we're having so much trouble talking now. We've been through so much together and all of those things have only strengthened our bond."

Tai grinned. "You're right. As usual." Matt shot him a mischievous look. "What are we so afraid of? I have the crest of courage, so why can't I bring myself to admit that I like you?"

Matt gave a small start at that comment and Tai's heart plummeted. Had he misinterpreted Matt's actions? Had he been too hopeful in thinking that Matt liked him back? Had he imagined Matt's obvious flirting? Was it, in fact, nothing more than friendly joking?

Something in Tai's eyes must have given away his thoughts because Matt laughed under his breath and shook his head. Matt's oceanic eyes were trained on his knees and a tinge of rose dusted his cheeks. "Sorry. It's just that I didn't expect – no – that's not right. What I mean is that I have been _expecting_ it, but just hearing you actually say it is..." He trailed off, blush deepening in colour.

The brunet gave a sigh of relief. He hadn't just been rejected. In fact... His eyes adopted a predatory look, "Does this mean that we're officially together now?"

Matt shifted his gaze up, his blush dying down slightly. "I don't think anything's official yet. We're still kind of dancing around the issue."

"Well in that case." With practiced speed and agility, Tai dropped off the couch and onto the floor on one knee. He extended his hand to Matt, "Yamato, will you go out with me?"

The blush was back full-force and Matt stuttered for a good minute before turning his head away abashedly and muttering, "You don't need to get down on one knee, you know. That's for proposals." He then blushed harder at the implications of Tai's actions.

The other teen just laughed, but refused to move from his spot on the floor before he had an answer. "So? Will you?"

Matt bit his lip to try and contain his smile, but it seemed futile. He then looked Tai square in the eyes and nodded.

Both teen's faces broke into matching grins and the brunet jumped onto the couch. He then proceeded to wrap his arms around the thinner male and pulled him back against his chest, between his legs, whilst his back was against the armrest.

Matt continued to fiddle with his still unopened drink, whilst Tai's had been placed gently on the floor when he had asked the ultimate question. Tai breathed in the smell of Matt's shampoo and Matt placed his drink next to Tai's on the floor in favour of fiddling with Tai's fingers. The latter hummed his approval at the ministrations and thought that he could really get used to this. Unbeknownst to him, similar thoughts were making their leisurely way across the blond boy's mind.


	3. Day 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

-o-o-o-

Day 3: Gaming/watching a movie

-o-o-o-

The two seniors would have been more than happy to stay cuddled up on the couch for the rest of the foreseeable future, but Taichi's stomach decided to interrupt the moment, causing both boys to chuckle.

"Let me up and I'll make dinner."

"No."

Matt laughed again and turned to look at the brunet, "C'mon, I know you're hungry and I know you love my cooking."

Tai tightened his grip, only to loosen it as his stomach sided with his new boyfriend. "Fine."

Just as Matt threw on his baby-blue apron, the door of the apartment opened and Hiroaki Ishida walked in. Suddenly Tai was very glad he had let Matt go when he had. Hiroaki was very understanding and Tai was sure he would accept his son and anyone said son wished to date, but perhaps the teens should discuss these kinds of things first.

"Welcome home."

"I'm home." Hiroaki looked worn out, but his eyes gained some life as he saw the two boys. "Ah, Taichi's here, too. I hope you're staying for dinner."

Tai smiled, he had always liked that man. "Yes, Matt insisted on cooking for me."

"Excellent. Better make it edible, Yamato!" He shouted into the kitchen as he took a seat in the recliner. "So, Tai, how's pra—"

"Excuse me?" The two brunets looked to the kitchen doorway to see a miffed-looking blond with his hands on his hips. "What do you mean by 'make it edible?' When has my food not been edible?" Though his face did not give away the extent of it, Matt's voice expressed his anger very clearly.

"Ah..." Hiroaki sweatdropped, scratching his cheek nervously. "I was only making a reference to the wok you made the other day. You know, the one with tonnes of chilli in it..."

Yamato's eyes narrowed and he took his hand off his hip, waving the spatula clasped in it threateningly. "I'll have you know that I did not put 'tonnes of chilli' into it. I only used two chillies."

"Still, it was rather spicy..."

"I use way more chilli if I'm just cooking for Taichi and myself."

Tai was having the time of his life watching the two bicker. It really seemed like Matt was a mother or wife scolding her son or husband. It was all Tai could do not to burst out laughing.

"Well whatever." Matt seemed to have calmed down, so he returned to the kitchen.

Hiroaki turned to Tai and mouthed 'scary' and the two burst into near-silent giggles.

The two then proceeded to talk about Tai's football practice and school in general, until they were called into the kitchen. Dinner consisted of spaghetti with broccoli and feta in a cream sauce. The small talk continued throughout dinner and the mood was light and warm.

Half an hour later found the three men sprawled on the couch and recliner in the living room.

"Man, I'm stuffed!" Tai exclaimed. He was in the same position he had been in earlier, but this time Matt was leaning against the opposite armrest. Their legs were entwined in the middle, until the lanky teen extracted himself from the pile.

"How about a movie?" With affirmation in the form of two nods, he set out to pick a movie from their DVD collection. "Your mother doesn't want you back early, does she?" He shot at Tai over his shoulder, then added, "How about 'The Shawshank Redemption?'"

"No, since it's Saturday. And what?"

Hiroaki sat up straighter, "I love that movie! Put it in!" He turned to Tai. "It's a must-see and you'll like it, I guarantee it."

The brunet shrugged and nodded for Matt to put the disk into the player. The musician complied and pressed 'play.' Then he got up and snuggled into Tai's lap as they had done before his – blue eyes widened impossibly and shot to his father's.

The older Ishida just grinned, returning his attention to the movie, and muttering "About time." This caused the teens to exchange a look, but Tai shrugged it off with a grin and held Matt tighter.

Thus, the evening was spent in good company with a good quality prison-break movie.


	4. Day 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

-o-o-o-

Day 4: On a date

-o-o-o-

Sunday morning found Tai knocking on the door of the Ishida residence. He might as well have stayed the night, but he also wanted to make his and Yamato's first date authentic.

And authentic it was – Matt came to the door with a shy blush on his pale face and he couldn't look Tai directly in the eye. Said brunet gave a silent sigh of relief; he wasn't the only one who was incredibly nervous. He really didn't understand the source of his nerves, however. This was Matt! His best friend of six, almost seven years. Then again, this whole dating thing was new and he wanted to give a good impression and wanted to prove that he was datable.

Matt cleared his throat, bringing Tai out of his musings, a playful hint appearing in blue eyes. "Ready to go?" The tone was almost challenging, but Tai knew not to take him too seriously. He offered his arm to the blond, who looped his through it and shouted out to his dad that they were leaving.

"So did your dad say anything about us?" Tai enquired as they left the apartment building, releasing their hold on each other. Hiroaki had fallen asleep during the movie and had been too tired to say anything other than a quick 'good night' to both boys, before stumbling into bed.

"Not a lot, just that he was glad we finally stopped dancing around each other and admitted our feelings. He also did say that he really likes you and trusts you." The two smiled at each other.

"That's good. I'm glad. I hope my parents will be as accepting when we tell them."

"Have you told anyone yet?"

Tai smirked, "You mean Kari?" A nod. "No, she left for the Digital world before I woke up. I'll tell her tonight, though. Or the first chance I get. I know she'll be supportive."

Another nod, "True. I'll also be calling TK either tonight or tomorrow after school." Matt bit his lower lip, looking a bit uncertain. "You don't think it's too soon, do you? I mean, telling everyone that we're together when it's only our first date..."

The bearer of courage reached over and gave Matt's hand a reassuring squeeze. "Normally I wouldn't tell anyone, unless I'd been with them for over a week, but I think it's different with you. We have known each other for ages and I think we're meant to last."

Yamato turned his head away, but was smiling, "You're such a sap."

"Yeah, but I'm your sap." Matt gave him a playful shove before changing the topic to enquire about Tai's plans for their first official date. "Well, I thought that we could have a nice walk around the park first, then grab something to eat, after that I'm taking you on the Ferris Wheel and then I'll have to take you home." Tai's face fell a bit at the last part, "I would have wanted to spend the whole day with you, but my mum will kill me if I don't get home and finish my homework..."

A pale hand shot out to encase a tanned one, "That sounds great. I still need to finish up the rest of my homework, too, and I probably need to give TK a call. He's a bit annoyed that the only time we talk is during Digi-meetings." Matt made a face and Tai laughed.

The rest of the late-morning was spent chatting about this and that, whilst strolling through the green park. Tai stopped them at a nice little cafe/restaurant at the edge of the park and they had lunch there. Dessert they grabbed from an ice cream kiosk along the way to the Ferris Wheel and had just enough time to finish their cones before it was their turn on the Wheel.

The day could not have been better for a trip on the Ferris Wheel; the sun was out, but not bright enough to cause a glare. The sun also played on Matt's fair hair and skin just right and Tai had trouble keeping his attention focused on the view and all the various things his new boyfriend was pointing out.

The end of the cycle came a bit too quickly for the boys' tastes, but there were promises of another visit to the Wheel (Tai was hinting at making it an anniversary trip for them).

They held hands again, as they made their way to the Ishida residence. Most passers-by paid them no heed, not that either teen was paying much attention to anything apart from the other.


	5. Day 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

-o-o-o-

Day 5: Kissing

-o-o-o-

Tai walked Matt all the way to his door after their date. They stood outside it a bit nervously, until Tai decided to live up to his crest. He looked at Matt with determination, "Can I kiss you?"

The blond was a bit taken aback by the question, but it was over in a second and his face split into a smile, "Sure."

Both boys leaned in at the same time and they met each other in the middle. The kiss was simple, short, and sweet. There were no fireworks and no angelic music playing in the background. Just a simple meeting of the lips. That meeting, did, however, produce a warm tingling feeling that lasted even as the boys parted.

Blue and brown eyes opened slowly and spent a while being locked together. There didn't seem to be much of a need for words and both boys would have been content to just stare at each other, had it not been for the door behind Yamato opening.

Hiroaki Ishida's apologetic face peered out from the crack, before pulling the door open fully. "So sorry to disturb you boys, but I simply can't wait any longer. I got an urgent call from work, so I need to get to the station. I tried waiting for you to be done, but I really have to go." He rushed to the lift leaving the door open for his son. "Yamato, I don't know when I'll be back, but you know where the mo—"

"I know, dad." Matt gave him an amused smile, "I can take care of myself, don't worry."

"Right, of course, but I might be gone for fieldwork and that might take a few days."

"I'll be fine, dad! Go and don't work too hard."

Hiroaki barked out a laugh and got into the lift, ready for his descent. Matt grinned and turned his blue eyes back to his boyfriend, to see the other still looking at the lift's closed doors.

"Tai?"

"Huh?" Brown eyes turned back to the front and at Matt's inquisitive gaze, he shook his head. "I was just thinking that you're dad's taking this really well. Like really, really well."

"Yeah, that'll be dad for you. I swear, sometimes it feels like we're just two guys sharing an apartment, instead of father and son. We just get along so well and, when I came out to him, not once did it cross my mind that the conversation should have been awkward."

Tai's eyes widened, "Wow, that's something. I still haven't thought about how to tell my parents..." The brunet looked down and Matt placed a comforting hand on his arm, "Don't worry, you'll get a chance to tell them and I'm sure they'll accept you for it."

Tai smiled at his boyfriend, "You're right, I shouldn't really worry about it yet. I'll know when the time is right." They smiled at each other for a bit again, before Tai leaned forward to capture Matt's lips again. He chuckled a bit as he pulled back, "I'm really liking this kissing thing."

The blond smirked, "I'm not complaining, either." A third kiss followed that statement.


	6. Day 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

-o-o-o-

Day 6: Wearing each other's clothes

-o-o-o-

The next day brought along with it the start of another week of classes. The now-dating boys acted perfectly normally throughout the day; they did not want to tell all their friends the news just yet. Both had told their respective siblings the night before and the younger members of their family had taken the news very well.

Classes had gone by as usual: Tai was busy trying not to fall asleep, whilst Matt tried to take notes. By the time lunch rolled around, Tai was more awake and attempting to learn the stuff he had missed in the morning classes. The boys had taken up this practice a year or so ago: Matt would pay attention in the morning classes and teach Tai what he had slept through during lunch.

"Vectors, as you undoubtedly remember from freshman year, refer to the rate at which an object changes its position."

Tai gave a cheeky grin, "Undoubtedly." Matt chuckled.

"Anyway," he continued his explanation, "you need to figu—"

"Oops! Sorry, man!" Yamato tensed up as he felt something cold and wet spill down his back. Tai stood up, clenching his fists and was about to make an angry remark at the three guys who were walking away from the site of the accident.

"Leave it, Tai." Matt said calmly and got up himself.

"But! They should apologise more!"

"It was an accident, Tai. I don't mind." He started walking out of the cafeteria. "I need to get cleaned up, excuse me."

"Wait, I'll help!" The football player shot after his boyfriend and the two made their way to the nearest bathroom.

"Oh great." The blond groaned as he looked at his formally white summer uniform shirt. There was an unmistakable Coke splotch on the back. He sighed and removed his shirt, sticking it under the running water. After about five minutes of Matt scrubbing and Tai shifting awkwardly from one foot to another, the blond musician declared the stain removed. Of course, the shirt was still wet.

The end-of-lunch bell rang and blue eyes looked up in panic. "I won't have time to dry this! What am I going to do?" He desperately rushed over to the hand driers, but knew it would be futile. The brunet was not helping matters, as he dashed out of the bathroom, leaving Matt staring at the closing door.

It didn't take long for Tai to return with a red shirt clutched in his hands. "I know it's not great, but it's clean and dry and the teachers won't mind if you explain the situation to them."

Large blue eyes blinked dazedly at the brunet, before he reached over and grabbed the shirt. He had just about pulled it over his navel, when Tai grabbed his hand and rushed them to their next class.

Matt went up front to the teacher's desk and mumbled his apologies at his appearance. The teacher waved him off with an 'accidents happen and the day's almost over anyway.'

As the blond made his way to his seat, a few desks away from Tai, he flashed the other boy a grateful smile. It was a good thing that Tai always had extra sports clothes in his locker.


	7. Day 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

-o-o-o-

Day 7: Cosplaying

-o-o-o-

That day Matt decided that Sora was crazy. Who in their right mind would make the theme of their 18th birthday party 'cosplaying?' Re-reading the invitation made little more sense.

"Who are you going as?" Matt looked up from the piece of paper he had been staring at, to the brunet, who was walking towards him, waving his own invitation in the air.

Matt groaned, "I don't know if I'll go – this is insane!"

Tai pouted, "Sora's going to be mad if you don't go. It's her 18th birthday and you _have_ to go! I'll be going, as will everyone else."

"I don't know..."

"C'mon, Matt! It'll be fun!" The excited brunet had taken to tugging at his boyfriend's arm, probably in an attempt to infuse him with his energy. "I'm thinking of going as one of the Marvel characters. Maybe Spider Man." Brown eyes glanced the blond over, "You should probably go as Dark Magician Girl from Yu-Gi-Oh!" Both pairs of eyes widened, one in surprise, the other from a brilliant idea. "And then I'll go as the Dark Magician. We can be a pair."

"No." Yamato turned and walked away.

"Wha—" Tai jogged to catch up, "Please, Yama, please!"

Matt stopped and looked at the begging brunet. "Did you just call me Yama?"

"Yes."

Silence.

"Okay, then."

Tai's whole face lit up, "Really? We can really go as—"

"No!" Matt's face took on a red tint. "I meant, 'ok' about the whole name-calling." He muttered, slightly embarrassed. Tai just smiled warmly at his boyfriend and, glancing around the empty after-school hallway, gave the blond a quick hug.

"Thanks! And don't worry about the party – I'll come up with something for both of us that won't be so embarrassing." He winked and, with a final wave of goodbye, dashed off to his football practice.

-o-o-o-

"Do we really have to do this?" Matt asked for about the millionth time. Tai had come over to his house an hour earlier with two sets of costumes. Hiroaki had been at home and, upon opening the door to a grinning Tai and the costumes, had muttered 'I don't want to know...' and disappeared into his bedroom.

Currently, the boys were standing outside Sora's apartment and Matt was seriously having second thoughts.

Tai squeezed his hand in reassurance, "It'll be fine, trust me." His other hand reached out to ring the bell.

A bushy redhead with a long dark old-fashioned dress opened the door and it took the boys a moment to realise that it was Sora herself, "Tai! Matt!" She hugged them both, ushering them inside, "Come in, come in! You two look great!"

"Um..." Tai pointed to the girl, who curtsied.

"I'm the main character from 'Brave' – Merida."

TK and Kari walked up to the newcomers, both smirking. Sora had persuaded the younger girl to join her as a Disney princess – Rapunzel from 'Tangled.' The only give-away was the purple dress and tiara on her head.

TK, on the other hand, had chosen to go as Naruto. He gave the pair a knowing look, throwing Tai a quick congratulatory smile. Tai nodded, glad that he had the boy's approval of dating his older brother. Kari, catching on to the silent exchange, gave Matt a kiss on the cheek, before whipping out her camera and embarrassing him, whist Tai struck different poses in his costume.

Glancing at the brunet next to him, Matt smiled and allowed himself to be pulled into various silly poses.

Maybe coming as hosts from Ouran High School wasn't such a bad idea in the end.


	8. Day 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

-o-o-o-

Day 8: Shopping

-o-o-o-

_Working late tonight. I'll eat at work. If you want food, go shopping. –Dad_

Matt grabbed the money and note, throwing out the latter and pocketing the cash. He made himself two cups of coffee, drinking them slowly as he worked on the crossword from the morning paper his father had left on the table.

An hour later he had washed his mug and finished the crossword – they really were getting a bit too easy from all the practice he had. He glanced at the clock on the wall, almost nine. Stretching his long arms over his head, he took in a large breath, releasing it as he let his arms fall. Stores would start opening in a few minutes, so the blond put his shoes on, grabbed a jute bag, and left the house.

Blue eyes slid shut slowly as the sun's morning rays hit the blond's face. He sighed, opened his eyes, and started making his way to the grocery store a few blocks away.

"Yama!" Matt stopped and turned around to see a boy with a mop of brown hair waving frantically from a queue to a small roadside kiosk. The musician smiled and made his way over to Tai and his father. Both looked like they had just woken up, but they smiled at him nonetheless.

"Tai, Mr. Kamiya." Matt nodded to each in turn before casting a quick, inquisitive look at the kiosk.

"We're getting coffee." The elder brunet clarified.

"Mum chucked out all our coffee because she read that it's not good for you." Tai continued, pouting. Matt laughed and Tai gave a huff, crossing his arms over his chest. "This is your fault, by the way."

The blond blinked a few times, "How, exactly?"

Tai's dad got up to order, "Matt you want anything?"

Said boy flashed the older man a smile, "No, thanks, already had two cups this morning."

With a nod of acknowledgement, the man made his order.

"Lucky..." Tai grumbled. Then he stood a bit straighter and gave Matt a non-serious glare. "It's your fault because you got me addicted to coffee. If it hadn't been for you, I never would have started drinking it in the first place..."

Matt laughed as Tai grabbed his steaming drink from his father. Tai hugged the cardboard cup and inhaled the smell.

"And don't let your mother see you with that."

"Of course not!" Brown eyes then turned to regard his boyfriend, "We told mum that we're going for a walk. You know," he gave Matt a sly grin, "because we want to be as healthy as possible." The brunet added a wink at the end, making the other boy laugh again. Tai loved Matt's laugh, but the reserved boy did not laugh enough, therefore Tai had made it his personal mission to make Matt laugh as much as possible. "Where are you going, by the way?"

Matt held up the jute bag, "Shopping."

Tai's face lit up and he turned to his father, who had been too absorbed in his morning beverage to pay any attention to the boys. "Dad," he looked up, "I'm going to help Matt with his shopping and probably spend the rest of the day with him." Brown eyes met blue, "You're not busy today, are you?"

Matt shook his blond head so that his hair flapped a bit, "Not until the evening, when I have band practice."

Grinning, Tai grabbed Matt's arm and proceeded to drag him towards the grocer's. "Bye, dad!"

"Bye, Mr. Kamiya!"

The elder just lifted his empty hand, threw his cup away, and started making his way home, a bit more awake than when he left.

The seniors entered the store and Tai turned to his boyfriend, "Basket or trolley?"

"Trolley, I think I'm going to need quite a lot of stuff." Tai nodded and grabbed a cart, pushing it down the aisles.

Matt blinked a few times in confusion, but shrugged and started after the brunet. If Tai wanted to push the trolley around for him, then so be it.

The couple reached the coffee aisle and Tai's face fell a bit. "You're so lucky to be able to have coffee in the morning without having to sneak around..."

Matt looked at the sad brunet and his own face mirrored Tai's frown, before brightening up and starting at the packet of coffee in his hand. "I have an idea." Tai looked up with raised eyebrows as Matt waved the packet of coffee around. "I can make you a cup of coffee every morning. Or at least every school morning." Tai's whole face split into a wide grin, yet again mirrored on the blond's face.

"You'd really do that for me?"

A nod, "Of course, after all, as you said, it is kind of my fault that you need coffee in the morning." This time Matt winked and Tai laughed, pulling the blond teen into a fierce hug.

"You've just saved my life, Matt!"

Matt laughed and pulled away, "Being without coffee wouldn't kill you, you know."

"It might!" The blond shook his head and continued shopping. It being a bit past nine on a Saturday morning meant that the store was near-empty, but the coffee scene had drawn the attention of a few people, who also returned to their shopping, amused.

Tai was in high spirits for the rest of the shopping trip and insisted on buying the coffee for Matt, whilst the latter insisted on buying Tai a thermos of his choice. Thus, a new morning ritual was started.


	9. Day 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

-o-o-o-

Day 9: Hanging out with friends

-o-o-o-

After Matt had put the groceries away, he made his way to Tai in the living room, who was busy flipping through channels.

"Find anything interesting?" Matt enquired.

Tai stopped stabbing the remote and turned to his boyfriend with a grin, "Sure did."

Matt quirked an eyebrow, glancing between Tai and the TV. Teletubbies ran around on the screen, unnerving the blond. About two seconds later, Matt realised that the interesting thing wasn't what was on TV, but, rather, himself.

Tai pounced on the unsuspecting boy, knocking him back into the couch, and proceeded to attack his lips. Matt gave a startled gasp and the bearer of courage plunged his tongue into the musician's cavern. The boys fought for dominance until they pulled apart simultaneously, needing air. Tai grinned at the blond under him and Matt just rolled his eyes before brining a pale hand up to cup the back of the brunet's head. The hand pulled and lips met again in round two of the fight for dominance. During the third round, Matt finally relented and let Tai's tongue explore at will. Fuelled by this, Tai allowed his hands to start their own exploration journey. Tanned hands slid down a lithe body, only to run up said body again, though under the shirt this time.

A loud ringing noise startled both teens and, in his haste to get to the phone, Matt accidentally pushed Tai off the couch.

"Sorry, Tai." He shot quickly, before picking up the receiver, "Hello?"

Tai pouted and watched Matt from his position on the floor. His brown eyes traced the lean figure in front of him, drinking in every little detail. Matt's movements caused his shirt to flap loosely, in contrast to the denim that clung to the musician's long legs like a second skin. Yes, Yamato had a nice body, but what Tai really liked about him were his eyes—

Which were staring at him in amusement.

"Are you quite done yet?"

The tanned boy at least had the decency to blush, before he pushed himself up and made his way to the still-smirking blond.

Matt watched as Tai sneaked his arms around his waist and was about to lean in, to continue where they left off, but Matt leaned back. "TK wants us to meet him and the rest of the gang in the park in half an hour."

Tai glanced at the digital display on the phone and grinned, "Half an hour is a long time."

"Taichi!" The blond tried to pry the brunet's hands from his waist, "We do need to walk there."

"That'll only take ten minutes." He backed the other boy into a wall, "And I know exactly what to do with the other 20."

Half an hour later the boys were rushing to get their shoes on, whilst attempting to straighten their clothes. They dashed out of the house and half-ran to the park, where all their friends were already gathered.

"Sorry we're late!" Matt panted as the two made it to within hearing distance.

"It was Yama's fault!"

"No it wasn't! It was your fault and you know it!"

"It's not my fault you're too damn sexy for your own good! Besides, all I heard were moans – and I don't mean the negative ones!"

Matt was about to shoot another comeback at him, until he realised what Tai had said, which made his eyes widen. Tai's mimicked the motion and both pairs flashed to the rest of the group.

Sora and Izzy had knowing smiles on their faces, Davis looked confused, TK and Kari were giggling silently, and Ken's face didn't say anything.

"Um..." Tai started, bringing a hand behind his head. He glanced at Matt, who was quite red in the face. "We were going to tell you sometime soon, but..." He shot another glance at his boyfriend, who still found the ground way more interesting.

"It's alright, guys." Izzy jumped in.

"Yeah," Sora added, "We have kind of been expecting it."

Blue eyes shot up to look between the redheads, "You were? Were we that obvious?"

"Well, you two have been flirting with each other for about a year now and Tai's been calling you 'Yama' this whole week." Izzy pointed out. "He hasn't before. Is that when you started dating? Last weekend, I mean."

Realisation dawned on Daivis.

"Probably before that." Sora looked at the pair for confirmation, "Last weekend was my birthday and they must have been a couple already, to have come as a pair and all."

"Yeah, we've been going out for about two weeks." Matt admitted.

Tai looked thoughtful, "I didn't realise I'd started calling you 'Yama' in front of everyone..." His eyes hardened as he looked at the rest of the group, "If I catch any of you calling him 'Yama,' so help you God."

TK laughed and slapped a hand on Tai's shoulder, "Tai, even I haven't had the guts to call him that at any point in my life, afraid of what he'd do to me." The brothers exchanged grins and made their way to the picnic blanket that had been lain out. The conversation of Tai and Matt's relationship was thus declared over.

"So where's everyone else?" Matt asked as they had all settled down.

"Joe's obviously busy studying," Sora accompanied this statement with a roll of the eyes, "Yolei is helping out at home. She didn't really specify, but said she was sorry that she couldn't make it. And Cody has kendo practice."

"Ah."

Tai's stomach gave a rumble and he patted it sheepishly. Kari giggled and she and Sora reached over to grab some wrapped boxes. "Sora and I were learning how to make bentos from her mum, which is why we invited you all here."

Both Tai and Davis jumped in excitement, "Food!"

The others laughed as they started passing food around.


	10. Day 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

-o-o-o-

Day 10: With animal ears

-o-o-o-

Sunday morning Matt was walking to Tai's house. He kept his head down the entire way there, with an embarrassed blush covering his face. He got a few curious looks from passersby, but no one made any comment, which Matt was thankful for.

He made it to Tai's apartment and knocked on the door, shifting his weight from one foot to the other nervously. The door opened.

"Oh, hello Yamato." Mrs. Kamiya smiled, either not noticing or ignoring Matt's current appearance. "Please come in. I'll get Tai for you."

The blond stepped into the apartment, but did not take his shoes off, or proceed further in than the entrance. He waited patiently as Mrs. Kamiya went further into the house and smiled slightly at the bangs and crashes he heard afterwards.

"Matt!" Tai rushed into view and was about to question the boy on his unannounced appearance, but stopped short as he caught sight of the teen. "Why are you wearing a pair of cat ears on your head?"

Matt blushed a deep shade of red and looked down at his feet. He mumbled something, which Tai wouldn't have heard anyway, had he even been listening. Instead, the brunet was slowly edging towards the blond and gave the left ear a flick.

"They suit you."

If possible, Matt blushed harder, "I lost a bet..."

"Huh?" Tai stopped his assault on the black ears. "You what?"

Matt cleared his throat, "I lost a bet." Tai quirked an eyebrow. "With the band. The penalty was wearing these stupid ears in public." Pleading blue eyes met brown. "Would you please come walk with me? I don't want to do this alone and the guys told me to keep them on the whole day. I don't think I need to be out in public the whole time, but probably for longer than just the walk over. And then you can also act as a wit—"

Tai leaned in and silenced the rambling musician with a quick kiss. "I would love to accompany you on a walk. Just let me get ready and we can go." With that the brunet rushed back to his room before rushing back out, shoving his shoes on, grabbing Matt's hand, and dragging them both outside.

The two turned to head towards their usual park, the cat-eared blond yet again attracting unwanted attention from others. Tai glanced at the uncomfortable boy and grinned. He plunged his hand into the pocket of his shorts before whipping out a white headband with pointed ears. Still grinning, he put the ears on his own head and turned to a baffled Matt. "Now we match!"

Matt continued his staring for a full minute, before a loving smile graced his features. He laced his fingers with Tai's and the two continued their walk, getting fewer glances now that they matched.


	11. Day 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

-o-o-o-

Day 11: Wearing kigurumis

-o-o-o-

"Taichi, this is stupid."

"But, Yama, you wore the cat ears just now! How is this any different?"

"It's completely different!"

"In that you won't be in public!"

"Taichi!"

The two teens had made their way back to Tai's apartment after walking around the park with cat ears on their heads. Currently, Tai was trying to get Matt to put on a cat kigurumi.

"C'mon, Matt, please! No one's even in right now, so no one, but me will see you."

Matt crossed his arms over his chest in defiance. "Absolutely not."

Big teary brown eyes started at him, "Pwetty pwease?" Matt hesitated, making the eyes turn mischievous, "Besides, I can help you take it off afterwards." The insinuation had the blond blushing like mad. "I guarantee it won't stay on you for long." Tai continued his taunting, whilst edging closer to Matt and wrapping tanned arms around the lighter teen.

"I don't know..."

Sensing the weakening defence, Tai plunged on, whispering the next part into a pale ear, "You would make one sexy cat, you know. And I might even let you lick some cream..."

Matt's face turned impossibly red as he shoved Tai away from himself and started spluttering nonsense. Tai, on the other hand, burst out laughing.

"Tai!" Finally getting coherence into his words, Matt continued, "You—it—that's..." Apparently words still evaded him.

Tai was smiling at his boyfriend gently, before his eyes lit up and he started shoving the costume on himself.

"Tai, what...?"

"I have an even better idea." The brunet announced, stepping into the feet and starting to pull the rest of the costume up, "I'll be the cat and you be my bowl of cream. Zip me up, will you?"

Stunned into silence, Matt did as told and then stood back to watch Taichi rush out of the room and come back shaking a can of whipped cream. His devilish eyes grinned at Matt, "Strip."

The blond musician took a few steps backwards, "Oh no, not happening! You stay away from me, Taichi Kamiya!" He put his hands up in front of him in defence, as the other teen advanced towards him.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty..." Tai taunted, edging closer.

"You're the cat here!"

Tai lunged at him, Matt screamed, jumping to the side and so the chase began. Had any of the family returned in the ten minutes the boys spent in a fast-paced game of tag, they would have been baffled as to why a cat was chasing a boy with whipped cream on his head.


	12. Day 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

-o-o-o-

Day 12: Making out

-o-o-o-

The kigurumi-chase ended with both boys sprawled on Tai's bed. The cat costume had been thrown onto the floor a minute earlier, when Tai had announced that he was too hot to stay in it. The blond had almost refused to undo the zip, but had relented when the brunet had promised never to try getting him into another kigurumi again.

Tai leaned over Matt and gave him a quick peck on the lips, before flopping down again.

"...Tai?"

"U-huh?"

"Have I told you that I love you, yet?"

The brunet sat up so quickly he got head rush, but decided to mostly ignore it. Wide brown eyes started into blue ones.

Yamato averted his gaze, mumbling, "Guess I haven't, then."

Tai had yet to move, so Matt sat up as well. "Sorry, Tai, I didn't mean to scare you or anything... I ju—mph!" The brunet didn't give him a chance to finish his sentence before diving into the musician's lips.

Tai had Matt pinned under him, not that the blond was complaining, as their lips tried to meld into one. When that didn't quite work, the brunet's tongue shot out, asking for entrance. Matt, deciding to be playful, refused to open his mouth, earning him a growl from the teen on top of him. He smirked into the kiss, further irritating the brunet. That is, until Tai's hand found its way under Matt's shirt, making the blond gasp, allowing for Tai's tongue to dart forward.

The two tongues battled for dominance, Matt refusing to give up, since he had been tricked into granting the other teen access. After a fierce five rounds, Tai relented and let the blond explore his mouth at will.

Suddenly, Tai broke off, panting hard, "I..forgot..to say..I..lov—" Matt interrupted him by grabbing the back of his head.

"Just shut up..and kiss me." Grinning, Tai did just that.


	13. Day 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

-o-o-o-

Day 13: Eating ice cream

-o-o-o-

The boys' make-out session was interrupted by Yuuko and Susumu coming back from the grocery store.

"Tai? Are you still at home?"

Blushing like crazy and completely out of breath, Tai cleared his throat and managed to shout back, "Y-yeah, we're in my room!"

Yuuko poked her head into the room, "Oh Yamato's here, too." Much to said boy's embarrassment, the brunette smiled widely at him. "Would you boys like some ice cream?"

"Yes!" Tai shouted, before Matt even had a chance to react. The elder Kamiya just smiled again, retreating back to the kitchen to prepare two bowls of ice cream.

Matt gave tai a quick peck on the lips, before getting off the bed. "C'mon, let's go help out."

Tai's tanned arm shot out to grab a pale wrist, "Mum won't need any help. Let's just stay here." He gave a tug, causing Matt to topple on top of him. "After my mum brings us the ice cream, she won't bother us, so we can continue from where we left off."

Matt blushed, "Taichi! We can't do that when they're around!"

"Sure we can." Tai's sultry voice made it impossible to resist the narrowing of the gap between the boys' lips.

"Taichi!" Both boys jumped back, Matt falling off both Tai and the bed. They looked to the door, only to still see it closed.

"Yeah, mum?" Tai called back, smirking at the blushing blond.

"Do you know if we have any whipped cream?" Yuuko yelled, still in the kitchen. Then she said, more to herself, but the boys heard anyway, "I swear we had some in the cupboard..."

At least Tai had the decency to blush this time. The boys glanced at the can innocently sprawled on the floor of Taichi's room. The brunet got off the bed and kicked the still-full can under his bed. He winked at Matt before going to the door, "Sorry, mum, I ate it a while back."

Yuuko appeared with the two bowls, tutting at her son, "You'll make yourself sick like that."

Tai just grinned sheepishly, grabbing the bowls. "Thanks, mum."

"Thanks, Mrs. Kamiya." Matt smiled, having stood up before her entrance.

"You're welcome." With one last motherly smile, she left the boys.

Tai and Matt re-seated themselves on the bed and proceeded to dig into their bowls. When Tai was about half-way through his, he turned to the blond sitting beside him, "Did you want whipped cream on that?"

Matt quirked an eyebrow at him, "No thanks. I think it's better without." He returned his attention to the cold treat in front of him, trying to ignore the brunet. That didn't last long, however, "What?" He snapped, as Tai had continued to stare at him with a smirk.

"You got some ice cream on your nose."

Matt's hand shot up to his face in panic, wiping his nose – only to find it dry. "No I didn't!" He gave the other boy a glare. Tai's smirk just widened and he brought his spoon up to Matt's nose, before the other had time to react.

"Now you do." He then licked the cream off, producing yet another blush from the blond musician.


	14. Day 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

-o-o-o-

Day 14: Genderswapped

-o-o-o-

"Ah! Tai-Tai!"

Tai paused in his ministrations to look deeply into the blue eyes under him. They were clouded with lust and shining with unshed tears from pleasure. The brunette just smirked and moved his hand up from the blonde's stomach, to tease – breasts?!

Tai looked down the blonde's body. "Y-Yama?" A noise of acknowledgement. "W-why do you have breasts?"

Confused blue eyes blinked up at the brunette, "Why wouldn't I have breasts?" She sat up to meet Tai, bringing her hands up to Tai's chest. "You do, too."

"Wha—" Tai looked down and noticed two bulges where his normally toned, flat pecs should have been.

Yamato was looking really confused now, "Tai-Tai? Is everything alright? What's wrong?"

Brown eyes shifted lower down his partner's body. A bulge should have been down there, instead, there was nothing. Well, not _nothing_, but not what Tai was expecting.

Yama wasn't happy with her frozen girlfriend, so she decided to take matters into her own hands. She caressed the tanned breasts, pushing the brunette down and proceeding to kiss her. Tai gasped at the feeling, allowing Yama's tongue entrance. One pale hand wondered lower, teasing the entrance there. Tai moaned, encouraging the blonde to continue.

Yama's other hand shot out to grope around her bedside table. She pulled open a drawer and Tai's eyes widened. The blonde pulled out a dildo and some lube.

"Y-Yama..." The brunette eyed the toy warily, "You're not honestly going to..." She trailed off, unsure of how to continue.

The blonde cocked her head, "Last time you were the one pleasuring me, so it's my turn this time."

"B-but!"

"Relax, babe, it honestly doesn't hurt that much. I'll be gentle, just like you were."

"I—no, Yama, don't." Tai looked up into hurt blue eyes.

"Tai-Tai?"

"I just..."

"Don't you want to?" Blonde bangs covered the angelic face Tai loved so much. "What's up with you today? First you don't like my breasts and now you don't want..."

Suddenly, Yama got off the bed, dropping the dildo and lube, grabbed her clothes from the floor and stomped out of the room.

"Wait! Yama!" Tai's hand reached out and he shot up with a start, panting hard. He was in his room. His hand flew to his chest – only to feel nothing. He gave a relieved sigh. "That's it. I'm never eating that much ice cream before bed again..."


	15. Day 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

-o-o-o-

Day 15: In a different clothing style

-o-o-o-

Matt gave a huge sigh, "Do I really have to, Sora?"

The redhead gave him a puppy-dog look, "Please, Matt, this is something that I've dreamed about doing for years now and the school festival will give me a perfect opportunity to see what being a designer is all about." The blond still looked uncertain. "Please? You won't even be the only one on stage, I'll have other models, too. Please, Matt?"

Blue eyes closed in defeat, "Fine. I'll be your model."

Sora's entire face brightened, "Yay! Thank you so much, Matt!" She glomped the poor boy, "I promise not to make you wear anything horrible!"

Suddenly she was pulled away and Matt got a chance to breathe.

"Easy there, Sora, that's my boyfriend you're molesting."

Sora turned to the jealous brunet and smiled sweetly, "Sorry, didn't mean anything by it. I'm just so excited."

Tai cocked his head to the side, "About...?"

"The school festival. I'll be doing a fashion show with clothes that I'll be designing myself."

Brown eyes widened impossibly and their gaze flickered between the two people standing in front of him. "You're what, sorry?"

Matt slapped Tai lightly on the arm, "Tai, don't you remember that Sora's been going on and on about wanting to become a designer for a few years now? Honestly, do you pay any attention to your friends and their ambitions?"

Tai scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Of course I do! I know you want to be a rockstar, Izzy wants to be a computer nerd, and Joe wants to be a doctor."

Sora shook her head lightly and Matt slapped his forehead, "Tai." He started, "Firstly, 'computer nerd' isn't a profession and, secondly, I don't actually want to be a rockstar for the rest of my life."

Tai blinked, "But you're good. I think you could definitely make it."

"Just cause I'm good, doesn't mean it's what I want to do for the rest of my life. I'm just doing it now to get some money and I'll retire when I start university."

Sora decided to join the conversation, "Really? This is the first time I've heard of it."

A light blush coated Matt's face, "Well, yeah. Don't get me wrong, it's fun and all, but it's not something I want to do for the rest of my life. I don't exactly want a life of being in the spotlight constantly."

"But, Matt!" Tai whined, "You should really keep singing. You are good and you will make it."

Matt sighed, "It's not that I don't have faith in my abilities, but this was something that I decided a long time ago." The blush was back, stronger. "I actually want to study astronautics." Two blank looks. "You know," Matt looked sheepish, "Rocket science."

Sora's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. Tai just said, "Wow." quietly.

Matt was staring at the ground uncomfortably, with a huge blush on his face. The bell rang and Matt looked up in relief, "Well, guess lunch is over." He turned to Sora, "Sorry the conversation deviated a bit..."

The girl shook her head and smiled at him, "Nah, that's ok. I'm glad you told us what you want to do in the future." She looked at Tai, who was still busy staring at his boyfriend in shock, "Anyway, could you, and probably Tai, come to my place after school so that you can try on the costumes and I'll have enough time to make alterations, if necessary."

"Sure." The two smiled at each other, before Sora dashed off to her class and Matt grabbed Tai's hand, dragging him to their's.

-o-o-o-

After school, the three friends made their way to Sora's house, where she proceeded to drag them into her "studio."

"My main interest is traditional Japanese clothing, but with a few twists and more modern designs." She pulled a hanger from the rack, containing a simple, yet elegant yukata. Matt went behind a screen to put it on and Sora made a few adjustments with pins, before steeping back and admiring her work.

"It looks good." Tai said, smiling at the girl.

"Thanks." She smiled back before turning to her model, "Matt, can you wear that around the house for a bit, please? I need to make sure it's practical as well as beautiful."

"Sure."

The three then proceeded to wander around Sora's house, with Matt doing a few simple chores here and there. Every now and again, Sora had to pin up another part, which got stuck or got in the way. By the end of the hour she was satisfied and they returned to the start.

"Now, do you mind if I take a few pictures – for reference?"

Matt shook his head and Sora dashed off to look for her camera.

Tai turned to his boyfriend, smirking. "So what are you wearing under there?"

"Back off, Tai." The blond said, backing up slightly, "If you so much as touch this yukata Sora will kill you."

The brunet let out a sigh, "I know, I know..."

Matt smiled and leaned over to kiss his boyfriend, "Tell you what, you can come over after this and I have a yukata at home, which I can put on, if you want."

Tai grinned like a Cheshire cat, "Sounds like a plan."


	16. Day 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

-o-o-o-

Day 16: During their morning ritual(s)

-o-o-o-

Yamato and Taichi woke up to the alarm in the former's apartment. They had gone there from Sora's and proceeded to make out. One thing had led to another and they ended up having sex. It hadn't been amazing, being both their first times, but they vowed to get better and, as everyone knows, practice makes perfect.

Matt's pale hand shot out from under the covers and slapped the offending object on his bedside table. He groaned at the soreness in his lower back, but pushed himself up valiantly. Once standing, he gave a huge yawn and stretched, dressed only in his boxers. He looked down at his bed, only to see a pair of brown eyes staring at him from under the covers. He blushed and turned his back to the brunet.

"Get up, we have school."

"Don't wanna."

The blond turned to his boyfriend again, "We have to get to school."

"No we don't."

"Yes we do."

"No we don't."

"Yes you do." Said a deeper voice from behind the door.

Tai's eyes widened and he looked at Matt pleadingly, whispering, "Your dad wasn't here last night, was he?" Yamato shook his head. "Oh thank God!"

A blond eyebrow rose, "You didn't hear him come back last night?"

"Nah," Tai said, snuggling deeper into the duvet, "I sleep like a log, you know that." He looked up mischievously, "Especially after exercise."

Matt blushed again, harder this time and crossed his arms over his chest. "Whatever. I'm going to take a shower and you'd better be out of there when I get back."

"Can I shower with you?"

"No!" Matt stomped off to his wardrobe to pull out a new school uniform. Thank goodness they had uniforms – it made getting dressed in the mornings so much easier. Though apparently not today. Matt cringed as he went about the normal task of extracting the clothes.

"You ok, Matt?" Tai asked from behind his back, "You look a bit stiff..."

"Stiff and sore, but fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok."

Matt flashed him a smile, "I'm fine, really." Tai smiled back as Matt left the room.

Twenty minutes later, Matt returned, only to find Tai snoring away on his bed.

"Taichi Kamiya!" Tai woke with a start. "Get your ass out of bed and get dressed, we have less than ten minutes to get going!"

"Huh?"

Matt threw the uniform Tai had been wearing yesterday at him, "Get up and get dressed so that we can go!"

Tai crawled out of bed, "Do I even get breakfast?"

"Maybe." Matt said, turning around and marching out of the room. Tai mumbled something inaudible, but the blond ignored it.

"I made you boys some coffee." Hiroaki announced as his son entered the kitchen.

Matt smiled, "Thanks, dad." He poured himself a mug, leaning against a counter. "Sorry that I didn't ask for permission for Tai to stay the night."

Hiroaki waved a dismissive hand at him, "Don't worry. Tai's always welcome here." They exchanged a smile. "So," Hiroaki glanced at the kitchen entrance, before turning his attention back to his, now uncomfortable-looking son, "Did anything happen?"

"DAD!" Matt was blushing like crazy and Hiroaki laughed, getting up from the table and bringing his dishes to the sink.

"I'm just kidding. You don't need to tell me." He made his way to the door, "Though I can pretty much guess from your reaction." With that, the elder man left.

Tai entered the kitchen, "So where's my breakfast?" He glanced at his boyfriend's red face, "What's wrong?"

Matt placed his mug down and went to the fridge, pulling out butter, ham, cheese, and lettuce. He kept his back to the brunet, preparing his sandwich, "Dad figured out that we did it last night." He mumbled.

Silence.

Worried, Matt turned around to look at his shocked boyfriend, "You ok, Tai?"

"He knows?" Tai whispered, starting to sweat, "Oh, God, he's going to kill me!"

"Tai!" Brown eyes snapped to blue, "It's fine, apparently. Dad said that you're still welcome to stay over anytime." Maybe he hadn't said it in that particular order, but Hiroaki probably knew before Matt "told" him.

"So he's not going to kill me?"

"No."

"Sure?"

"Yes."

Tai let out a breath and his shoulders slumped. "Phew! I was worried for a bit, there."

Matt just smiled and handed him the sandwich, "C'mon, we need to get to school now, or we'll be late." He grabbed Tai's thermos, filled it with coffee, added milk and a bit of sugar, before following his boyfriend out of the house.


	17. Day 17

Daisclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

-o-o-o-

Day 17: Spooning

-o-o-o-

After the eventful Monday that the boys had, the rest of the week seemed relatively boring. Tai had been grounded for the week, due to failing a test, so he wasn't allowed at Matt's after school. The two spent lunches together, but it just didn't seem like enough, which is why they were happier than normal, when the weekend arrived.

"Yes!" Tai pumped a fist into the air, "As of right now, I'm no longer grounded!"

Matt smiled gently at his boyfriend, hating himself for bursting his bubble, "I thought you still had to go home and do your homework."

Tai looked over, grin vanishing, "Well, yeah, but I'm not technically grounded anymore." His face brightened again, "I asked mum earlier and she said that you're welcome to come over and we can do our homework together."

The blond frowned, "I'm not doing all the work and letting you copy, Tai."

Tai pouted, "But then we'd be done sooner and could do other stuff together."

"Such as...?" A predatory look came over the brunet's face and Matt knew what was coming and interrupted him before he could even start, "No, Tai. Your parents are going to be home and Kari will be at home and just no." Another pout. "No! We are going to do our homework and then we can... do something else." He finished lamely.

Tai grinned, "Does that mean we can make out at least?"

"At _most_." Matt warned. Tai stuck out his tongue, but then grinned and grabbed Matt's hand, proceeding to drag him to the Kamiya residence.

Two hours later the seniors had finished their homework and Tai had dragged his boyfriend into his bed. They had spent a good few minutes making out, until Tai declared he was too tired from the homework to continue.

Currently, the two were lying in bed, Tai with his back against the wall and Matt's back to his chest. Nothing was being said, but there didn't seem to be a need for words; the boys were just content to hold each other.


	18. Day 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

-o-o-o-

Day 18: Doing something together

-o-o-o-

"I'm not tired anymore! What should we do?" Tai asked, extracting himself from a half-asleep Matt. The brunet stood and stretched, looking down at blue eyes that were blinking owlishly. "You're so cute." He smiled and leaned down to give his boyfriend a peck on the lips.

Matt pouted as they pulled apart, "I will have you know that I am not cute. I'm hot!" Then he laughed, expecting the same reaction from the tanned male. Instead, Tai just tilted his head, observing Matt. "What?" The blond asked uncomfortably.

"You are hot, whether you honestly think so or not." Matt blushed and Tai grinned, "In fact, I think you're so hot that you might start overheating soon. I'll help you get rid of your clothes." Hi tanned hand reached over to the buttons on Matt's shirt, but before he could undo even one, his wrist was grabbed and he was suddenly on the ground, with a triumphant-looking Matt on top.

"Don't you dare. Your mum and Kari are home, remember?"

Tai contemplated his boyfriend from his current angle, "I don't think I like you topping, you know." He then used his leg for momentum, to flip the pair over, straddling the leaner male's hips. Matt growled as he was pinned to the floor. "Much better." Tai grinned, leaning down towards the blond's lips.

Matt, however, had other plans. He bucked his hips up, causing Tai to fly forward, somersaulting over Matt's head. The blond laughed, getting to his knees, though not for long; Tai attacked his back, causing both to fall back onto the floor. Matt was yet again on the bottom, laying face-down, with Tai on his back, attempting to molest his neck with kisses.

The blond musician tried to push himself off the floor, but Tai was too heavy for that to actually succeed. He then tried to twist himself around, which, to his surprise, worked. Then again, if he actually stopped to think about it, it wasn't surprising at all; once facing Tai, his lips were attacked by the eager brunet.

Switching tactics, Matt allowed Tai to ravish his lips, lulling the brunet into a relaxed state. Getting ready to pounce again...

"Oh my!"

The boys snapped apart, staring at the doorway to Tai's room in horror.

"Uh.." Matt started, eyes wide, staring at the amused brunette, "It's not what it looks like!" He tried to explain valiantly.

Tai gave his arm a light slap, turning to his mother, "Nah, it's exactly what it looks like." He grinned at her and she smiled back. "Now, did you need something or would you be so kind as to close the door and not disturb us again?"

"I just wanted to let you boys know that dinner's ready, but I guess you'll eat later. Sorry for disturbing you." She gave a last smile, before closing the door.

Tai grinned, turning back to what he had been doing, only to notice his boyfriend's state of shock. He sat up, once again straddling the other male. "Yama?" Blue eyes shifted their focus from the door to Tai's warm, brown eyes. "Are you ok?"

"Your mother saw us." Matt whispered, still horrified.

Tai looked over at the closed door, then back at his boyfriend, smirking, "Yeah, so?"

Then something clicked within Matt's brain, "You told her already, didn't you?" Tai just smiled and leaned in, starting another make-out session, the playfight completely forgotten.


	19. Day 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

-o-o-o-

Day 19: In formal wear

-o-o-o-

Finally, it was the day of the school summer festival. Tai was excited about all the different stalls he could go to and all the foods they would contain, whilst Sora was stressing about her fashion show and Matt was trying to stand as still as possible, least he be poked by a pin.

"Maybe this was a bad idea..." Sora was saying, fiddling with Matt's kimono – the first of her designs to go on stage.

"Sora, Matt looks great."

The redhead shot the brunet a glare, "Of course _you'd _think that. You'd think Matt looks good in a garbage bag!"

"Well yeah, but he looks way better in that kimono." Tai protested. "Honestly, I don't even want to rip it off him because he looks so good _in_ it." Tai seemed to be talking more to himself, but the comment really calmed Sora down and she let out a sigh of relief. She looked at the blond boy standing in front of her and, with a final nod, started to remove the garment from his frame.

"There. Now remember, you guys can do whatever you want for the next hour, but I want Matt back here half an hour before the show. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Tai saluted.

"Don't worry, Sora, we'll be here in an hour. You should go have some fun, too."

"I can't." The girl was starting to looked panicked again. "I'm still waiting for some of the other models and I need to make sure that their kimonos and yukatas are fine."

"Do whatever you want, but we are going yo-yo fishing, then we're getting takoyaki and yakisoba, then choco bananas, and kakigori, if they have it." Tai was listing off, oblivious to the fact that Sora was fuming at him. "Oh! And of course candy apples!"

"Taichi Kamiya don't you dare make my model fat!" Sora had a pair of scissors in her hands and was waving them threateningly at Tai. "If you stuff him with all that, he won't fit into his costumes!"

Matt stepped in front of the enraged girl, his hands up in defence, "Don't worry, Sora, I won't be eating half that stuff – it's mostly for Tai's own pleasure." The female's shoulders relaxed a bit and she lowered her weapon.

Tai was nodding animated, whilst cowering behind his boyfriend. "He's right! I'll steal all his food and won't let him eat anything, I promise."

Sora's amber eyes flashed dangerously again, "Don't starve him, either! I'm not having him pass out on stage from not eating!" She raised her scissors again and the two boys took that as their cue to leave immediately.

Once a safe distance away from the stressed girl, the boys burst out laughing.

"C'mon." Matt said, having calmed down and grabbing Tai's hand. "I think you said something about yo-yo fishing."

An number of food and game stalls later, the boys were making their way towards the auditorium, where the fashion show and some other performances would be taking place. They spotted Sora yelling at some poor girl and made their way over carefully.

"Matt!" The redhead yelled as the two neared her corner, "Thank goodness, here's your kimono, I'll help you put it on, we're starting in about half an hour."

The blond took the garment and walked behind one of the screens that had been set up. Tai joined him for lack of anything else to do (and not wanting to be alone with Sora's wrath). Matt started taking off his shirt, Tai eagerly moving in to help by attacking Matt's trousers. The blond opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Sora.

"Taichi Kamiya, get lost! Don't you dare touch my models!"

Needless to say, Tai hightailed out of the dressing area and into the crowd already gathered in the auditorium. He turned his eyes to the play taking place, but his thoughts kept wandering to his boyfriend backstage. He had made sure to keep Matt fed, so he wouldn't collapse on stage, but he had also kept hugging the other boy around the waist, just to make sure he wasn't getting too bloated, of course. He just knew that if something bad did happen, Sora would find a way for it to be the brunet's fault.

Tai started as the people around him started to clap and he joined in belatedly. The lights went up as the actors left the stage, removing their props in the process. A few minutes of shuffling later, Sora walked out on stage. Tai had expected her to be a nervous wreck, based on her behaviour backstage, but was shocked to discover that she looked very calm and collected.

A silence fell upon the audience as Sora introduced herself and her fashion show. Tai tuned out her description, as Matt stepped out on stage. He was wearing the formal black kimono and Tai was struck at how elegant he looked. His face was devoid of emotion, but his actions held a grace, the likes of which Tai had never seen before. He felt a stirring in his stomach that had nothing to do with all the food in there and he heard the giggles and whispers of the girls around him. He smirked, not being able to contain his pride at the fact that it was _his_ boyfriend they all found so attractive.


	20. Day 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

-o-o-o-

Day 20: Dancing

-o-o-o-

The rest of the fashion show had gone very well and, after it had finished, Tai noticed a few well-groomed males sneak backstage. He shrugged it off, knowing that there was no rule saying that they couldn't. Instead, he went over to a booth selling candy apples and bought two; a second one for himself and one for Matt, who had wanted one earlier, but claimed to be too full from proper food to eat it.

After waiting for about two minutes, he proceeded to eat his apple.

Another few minutes later, and he had thrown the stick out, still waiting for his boyfriend. Matt hadn't gone into the audience section to look for him, had he? Tai shook his head, no, they had agreed to meet up outside and continue wandering around the stalls. So what was taking him so long?

Tai was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the blond head approaching him, until he felt the remaining candy apple being snatched from his hand.

"I'll take that, thank you very much." Matt announced, biting into the treat.

Tai shrugged, "That one was for you anyway."

The blond raised an eyebrow at him, "Then why would you be eating it?"

Brown eyes blinked in confusion, "Huh?"

Instead of answering, Matt showed the brunet the half-eaten apple in his hands. Tai grinned sheepishly, not having realised that he had started to eat the other boys treat.

"Heh, sorry, Yama."

"It's fine, probably would have asked you to finish it off anyway." Matt shrugged it off and started towards the unexplored booths. Tai caught up easily and grabbed Matt's hand.

"So what took you so long to come out?" He looked at the blond and frowned at the other's frown. "What's wrong?"

Matt just shook his head, tossing away the stick from his candy apple. "Nothing, really. Though," He turned to his boyfriend with a grin, "Some head-hunters came backstage and complimented Sora's work. She was over the moon about it. They even gave her their business cards and told her to get in touch with them, if she was interested in summer internships."

"That's great!" Tai exclaimed, happy for his friend. Then he realised something, "How did that make you late, though?"

The blond pretended to examine a stall selling little trinkets and charms, keeping his back to Tai. The brunet wouldn't have any of it, however, and leaned over his shoulder, to have a look at his face.

"You're blushing!" He said, and Matt jerked away from the stall, continuing onwards. Tai, again, caught up easily, catching Matt's arm and effectively stopping him, "Why are you blushing? What did they do?"

Blue eyes darted around shyly, before dropping to the ground. He mumbled something.

"What?" Tai leaned closer, in order to hear better.

"I said," Matt cleared his throat, "that they wanted me to do some modelling for them."

Tai blinked, then grinned, "That's great! Congrats!"

Suddenly angry blue eyes shot to stare down brown ones, "What makes you think I'd agree to something like that?"

The brunet took a wary step back, holding his hands up in front of him in defence, "Sorry, I just..." He trailed off, realising that he didn't know how to end that sentence.

Matt's stance relaxed and he gave a sigh, "Sorry." An uncomfortable silence hung in the air between them, before Matt cleared his throat again, "Anyway, I told them that I wasn't interested in modelling and I was just doing it today as a favour for Sora. They tried to convince me to agree, but eventually they gave up. That's why it took me so long."

"Right, sorry for assuming..."

The blond grinned, "Nah, I shouldn't have gotten mad over something like that. I think it was just leftover frustration from having to deal with them." The two smiled at each other, before continuing with their exploration.

A few hours and many stalls later, the festival was winding down to a close. Sora had found the boys at one point and they had all exchanged hugs, before she dashed off again.

The sun had set and Tai had pulled Matt to one of the more-secluded benches in their school's yard. The two were leaning on each other, exhausted from the day's walking and other activities. The hustle and bustle of the festival was winding down and the boys could hear soft music being played from the speakers all around the yard.

Tai gave a contented sigh, leaning further into his boyfriend's side. That is, until the blond decided to stand up. Tai almost toppled over, but managed to right himself, looking up curiously.

Matt held out his hand, smiling softly, "Want to dance?"

Tai grinned, taking the offered hand and he was pulled up. Matt wrapped his arms around Tai's neck, whilst Tai roped his around the slim waist. The two started swaying gently to the music, staring into each other's eyes. Tai leaned in, giving Matt a small peck on the lips, earning him a smile in return. Then Matt stepped closer, lowering his forehead onto the brunet's shoulder.

_Could this day have been more perfect?_ Tai thought to himself, tightening his grip and burying his face into the blond locks.


	21. Day 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

-o-o-o-

Day 21: Cooking/baking

-o-o-o-

Surprisingly, Taichi was the first to wake up on Saturday morning. He and Matt had gone back to the latter's apartment after the festival and Tai had stayed the night.

Said brunet got out of bed, stretching lightly, before turning around and smiling at the sleeping blond. He tucked his boyfriend in, kissing him lightly on the forehead and then left the room to answer nature's call.

Once out of the bathroom, he walked into the living room, noting that Hirokai was in the kitchen, reading the paper and drinking coffee.

"Morning."

Hiroaki looked up from the morning paper, "Morning, Taichi." He glanced at the coffee maker, "Sorry, thought you two would have more of a lie-in, so I didn't make coffee for either of you."

Tai waved him off, settling onto the couch and turning on the TV, "That's fine. Yama's still sleeping anyway and I might just wait for him to wake up before we eat."

"Fair enough." Hiroaki pushed out his chair and stood up, taking his mug to the sink. "I'm heading off to work now. Be good."

"Of course," Taichi flashed him a grin, "Have a good day and don't work too hard!"

Hiroaki laughed as he exited the apartment.

Tai turned off the TV, seeing as nothing was on; the morning cartoons were too modern for his old-school tastes. The silence in the apartment was broken only when Tai's stomach gave a huge growl. He put a hand to it, deep in thought. Then his face broke out into a grin and he jumped off the couch, rushing into the kitchen.

He started pulling open cupboards and drawers, got out a frying pan, spatula, bowel, and a whisk. He then went over to the fridge and extracted milk, eggs, and butter. He dug around again in the lower cupboards, looking for flour.

"What are you doing?" An amused voice asked from the entrance to the kitchen.

Tai turned around where he had been kneeling, head stuck in a cupboard, "I'm looking for flour. Do you have any? I want to make pancakes." He started to move towards the next cupboard, before realising something and snapping around to stare at the blond figure in the doorway. "You're not supposed to be up yet! I wanted to make you breakfast in bed..." He whined.

Blue eyes widened, before relaxing into a soft, adoring look. He strode over to an overhead cupboard and pulled out a Tupperware container. "That's really thoughtful of you, Taichi, but," he paused, quirking an eyebrow at the brunet, "Do you even know how to make pancakes?"

Tai stood up, scratching the back of his head nervously, "Well, not exactly, but I figured it can't be that hard..." He looked down, "I just wanted to do something nice for you."

Matt's face softened again and he gave his boyfriend a light hug, "Again, thank you, but I would prefer you knowing what you're doing before destroying my kitchen." He then smirked, releasing the brunet. "How about I teach you how to make pancakes and then you can surprise me some other time?"

Tai's head snapped up, eyes bright and wide. "Yes! I want to learn!"

Yamato laughed, "That's a first. Our teachers would have heart attacks if they ever heard you say something like that."

"Hey!" Tai punched the other lightly on the arm, before turning to the counter, "So first we mix everything together, right?"

Matt had walked over to the hooks attached to the fridge, picking off two aprons. "First, we protect our clothes." He threw a red apron to Tai and donned a light blue one himself.

Tai frowned a bit, looping his head through the garment, "Isn't getting dirty half the fun?"

The other boy just laughed and helped Tai tie his apron, before lifting his own over his head. That is, until Tai stopped him with a devilish smirk, "Feel like cooking in the nude?" He wiggled his eyebrows, causing Matt to laugh again. Tai took the apron from his boyfriend and looked at him expectantly, "Go on, strip."

"Only if you do, too."

Tai looked taken aback, "What? No way!"

Matt crossed his arms over his chest, "Then I'm not either."

A puppy-dog pout appeared on Tai's face, "Please, Yama? Just this once? I promise to behave and listen to what you say and," He smirked, "not make a mess."

The blond's arms fell to his sides and he looked torn, biting his lip, whilst watching Taichi move a hand slowly towards the eggs. "Fine!"

Brown eyes flew to the blond, a victorious look on his face. He placed the apron into the outstretched hand and watched as Matt left the kitchen. He smirked, feeling like a cat that just got the cream.

Yamato came back a minute later, clad in nothing, but the blue apron.

"Ready to start, then?" He asked, trying to cover up his embarrassment. Tai nodded enthusiastically and Matt smiled, going to the bowl on the counter. He proceeded to explain the process and ratio of ingredients, letting Tai in on his secret tweaks – the ones that made Yamato Ishida's pancakes the fluffiest and tastiest ones in the entire world (at least in Tai's opinion).

True to his word, Tai had been a good student, listening and learning the various tricks of the trade, and, most importantly in Matt's opinion, not making a mess.


	22. Day 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

-o-o-o-

Day 22: In battle, side-by-side

-o-o-o-

After the pancakes had been eaten, the boys settled down in front of the TV. Yet again, nothing interesting was on, so the two decided to go for a walk.

As per usual, they went to the nearest park and held hands, whilst walking around. What was not so usual was the amount of hate the two boys got from passersby; a male jogger had thrown them a disgusted look, whilst a woman with a small child had covered the girl's eyes and hastily led her away from the approaching pair.

Matt gave a huge sigh after a couple had given them a harsh look and started muttering to each other.

Tai glanced at his boyfriend, threw two women pushing buggies a glare, and tightened his grip on the pale hand encased in his own tanned one. The blond next to him shot him a grateful smile and squeezed back.

"You sick fags..." came a mumble from behind the pair and they turned to look at the speaker – a middle-aged man in a business suit. "You're going to Hell, both of you." He continued, a look of pure disgust in his eyes.

The corners of Tai's mouth turned up slightly, as he continued on his way, pulling Matt along, but not before Matt shot a smirk at the man, "See you there, homophobe."

The two completed their way around the park and were starting to head back, when yet another voice called out to them, "You like taking it up the ass, Blondie?"

Tai spun to face the group of pre-teens, sitting on and around a park bench. His brown eyes narrowed, "Say that again, I dare you."

Matt tugged on Tai's hand, pulling the brunet towards the exit, "Ignore them, it's not worth it." He mumbled, but apparently loud enough for the teens to hear.

"Yeah, listen to your _girlfriend_ and get lost!"

Tai's hand clenched into a fist and he turned to Matt and, his eyes burning with anger, growled out, "I'm not letting those pricks insult you."

Matt leaned his blond head close to Tai's, "It's ok, really. It's not worth it. They're just dumb kids."

"Still!"

"Tai," Blue eyes looked dead-serious, "you are not getting into a fight with people younger than you."

"But—!"

"Oooh! Lover's quarrel!"

"Are you two gonna break up now?"

"Oh, we're so sorry!"

Laughter rang out from the group and Tai was facing them with both fists raised in front of him, ready to pounce.

Matt glanced from the pre-teens to his boyfriend, before a determined look overcame his eyes. He grabbed Tai and did something that was either completely idiotic, or very brave: he kissed the brunet.

Tai immediately relaxed and began to respond, whilst the laughter died out, as if someone had pressed the mute button.

The kiss lasted for a few more seconds, before the seniors parted, Tai blinking in confusion, "Yama..?" He began, before remembering their current situation. His head snapped to the bench. It was empty. He blinked a few more times, trying to determine whether there was something wrong with his eyes, but, after each blink, no teen appeared.

Matt looked amused, "Seems like they left..." He then shrugged and turned to head out of the park again, "Shame, really. Had they stayed, they may have found out whether or not I take it up the ass."

Tai stared for a second, before breaking out into a grin and running to grab his boyfriend's hand again. He stuck his tongue out at a straight couple entering the park, who looked like they were about to make a comment. However, no words were exchanged as the two couples passed each other at the gate.

Tai gripped Matt's pale hand tighter, thinking that no amount of hate could change how the two felt about each other. They would take all verbal abuse as it came and face it together.


	23. Day 23

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

-o-o-o-

Day 23: Arguing

-o-o-o-

"Who was she?!"

"Tai, she was just a friend and I was helping her out, really."

"You two looked a bit too cosy together to be 'just friends.'"

Matt made a frustrated noise, "Tai! I've told you already: she's a narc and was doing an undercover job. I saw her coming out of a club she was spying in and decided to walk her home, you know, since she's _my neighbour_."

Tai emitted a low growl, "Do you honestly expect me to believe that? If you're going to lie, then you could have come up with a better story. Undercover secret agent, my ass!"

Blue eyes narrowed, "I'll prove it!"

"Don't bother." Tai shot and walked off, leaving Matt standing alone in the deserted school corridor. The late-bell rang, but the blond didn't care. How could his boyfriend not believe him? He groaned, trudging to homeroom, today was not going to be his day...

Tai had walked into class a second before the bell rang and had stomped over to his desk. No one had dared approach him, due to the deadly aura that surrounded the brunet. He ignored Matt, who walked in late and was told off by the teacher. He couldn't care less. Matt went to sit in an empty desk, in the front of the class, rather than his usual one next to Taichi. Tai just glared at the back of his head.

Last night, Tai had been running an errand for his mum. He had gone down to the corner store and gotten a few bags of jerky, when he had seen his boyfriend. Or what he had thought was his boyfriend, but it couldn't be, right? Not with a slutty blonde attached to his arm, talking animatedly. Then the blond male had turned his head to the side to reply. It _was_ Yamato.

Tai had been in a state of shock. The two were talking enthusiastically, whilst walking in the direction of Matt's apartment. They would not go there, right?

Tai decided to follow the pair.

They neared the Ishida residence and Tai prayed silently that they would part ways. No luck. They both went into the complex.

That was it.

Tai had seen enough.

He stomped back to his own apartment in a foul mood and hadn't even said hello to his family. He had thrown the groceries onto the kitchen table and stormed into his room, slamming the door behind him.

The next morning he had confronted Matt about what he had seen last night.

And what had the blond musician done? He had laughed! Laughed! Right in Tai's face.

After that, he had proceeded to come up with the dumbest lie in the world: he had been walking back from band practice and had seen his neighbour and good friend – a friend, whom Tai had never met, mind you – in very skimpy clothing, so Matt had caught up to her and they had walked home together.

What a load of bull.

And then he had elaborated and said that she was some kind of secret agent or something and had been investigating a club.

Yeah right.

Tai would be the first to admit that he wasn't the sharpest crayon in the box, but he wasn't thick enough to believe that crap.

No way.

Nuh-uh.

Nope.

Matt had tried talking to Tai all day, explaining himself, but Tai had just brushed him off every time. By lunch, Matt, himself, had gotten frustrated and stopped talking to the brunet, too.

The two left school in equally bad moods, separately.


	24. Day 24

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

-o-o-o-

Day 24: Making up afterwards

-o-o-o-

Taichi threw himself onto his bed, once he got back. He was glad no one else was home, otherwise he would have felt guilty for his attitude towards his family. Alone, he knew his behaviour was justified and he could fume in peace; he really was too tired to bother trying to be nice to anyone.

Tai let out a huge sigh and stared at his ceiling.

Just that morning he had been clinging onto a small hope that Matt would have a good explanation for his... company... last night. That hope had been crushed very quickly, and the day only got worse; Tai had landed in detention for not paying attention in class. He would be serving his punishment tomorrow after school, as Odaiba High did not hold detention on Mondays.

He sighed again. He really didn't feel like doing his homework just yet – if he would feel like it at all tonight.

He was feeling a bit peckish, though...

Then again, he was too angry to eat. Or, rather, he was too angry to bother getting off the bed. Hopefully one of his family would come home soon, forcing him to get up and move around. Laying still was making the normally-active senior even more agitated.

A knock. He listened, wondering whether to get up and open the door, or if Hikari was just being lazy about finding her keys.

The knock sounded again. A few more seconds of silence and then again.

Finally getting the message, Tai swung himself off the bed and headed for the door. If it was a door-to-door salesman, it would give him the perfect outlet for his anger. The brunet grinned at the thought and unlocked the door, pulling it open.

He stared.

Two pairs of blue eyes stared back.

He continued to stare.

The smaller of the two blonds suddenly grinned and saluted, "One blonde slut at your service!"

Tai blinked.

There was silence.

And then Matt cleared his throat, "Tai..." Brown eyes snapped to his. "This is Yumi, my neighbour, the one I was telling you about."

Tai looked back at the girl and realised that she was in fact the same woman he had seen hanging onto _his_ boyfriend's arm last night. She was even wearing the same outfit from the previous night. Tai did not want to think about what that meant.

"Hi," The woman said, a smile still on her face. "So you're Taichi. It's a pleasure to finally have a face to match the name." She cocked her head to the side, "Toma talks about you all the time and I really wanted to meet you, but I've been really busy... Oh!" Both males started at the exclamation and watched as the woman pulled something out of her handbag and shoved it into Tai's face. "I am a narc."

The shock was finally starting to wear off and Tai's brain started working. Maybe Matt _had_ been telling the truth... He took the badge into his hand and examined it. It looked real...

Matt shifted uncomfortably and Tai's chocolate-coloured orbs shot back to him. The boys observed each other closely. A full minute passed in total silence, before Tai spoke up, throwing a glance at the other blonde, "So you really were telling the truth."

"Yeah."

Another silence reigned.

"Well," The woman started, snatching her badge from Tai's tanned hand, "I think I'll be taking my leave, then. You won't need a lift, will you?" She questioned the blond male, who shook his head. "'Kay. Well, it was nice meeting you, Taichi." Tai could tell she meant it. "And I'll see you around, Toma."

She left with a wave.

"May I come in?" Matt asked shyly. Tai just shrugged and opened the door wider, stepping to the side to allow the other to enter. "No one else is home?"

"Toma?" Tai questioned back, deciding that the answer to his question wasn't as obvious as the one to Matt's.

The blond gave a nervous laugh, "Yeah, that's what she calls me. It's from 'Yamato.' If you take the last two syllables and switch them around, you get 'Toma.'" He explained. "I don't know why she thought of it, or why she continues to call me that..."

Weird, but Tai supposed he could live with it, seeing as he had more pressing questions, such as: "Why haven't you ever mentioned her before?" His face turned sour, "Especially since she even has a nickname for you and all."

Matt looked like he was seriously thinking about the question. "I'm not really sure..." He started, "I guess it just never really came up.. I mean," He looked Tai square in the eyes, "we never really talk about anyone the other doesn't know, right?"

Tai was taken aback. It was true, actually... Now that he thought about it, Tai realised that he had friends outside of the DigiDestined, whom he never really mentioned to Matt... Had he overreacted?

He looked into the deep, blue eyes of his boyfriend. They were full of uncertainty, hope, and – Tai felt a pang in his chest – a bit of fear.

Brown eyes softened and the brunet encased the blond in a fierce hug, "I'm so sorry, Yama." He mumbled into the blond's hair, "I—" Tai stopped short, uncertain of how to continue.

Matt squeezed back, hard, "It's ok, Tai, and I'm sorry, too."

Tai drew back quickly, "Don't! You have nothing to be sorry about; I'm the one who didn't trust you." He looked into the blue eyes he so loved, "I really am sorry, Yama, and I promise to always trust you. Really." Blue eyes studied brown and the only thing he found in them was honesty. "I love you and I promise not to let my jealousy get the better of me again."

Matt smiled gently at him, "You can't promise that, Tai."

"I promise to try."

The blond leaned into the brunet's full lips. A kiss to seal the deal, as they say.

Except that it was more than just 'a kiss;' lips were pressing and nipping and pushing and pulling and, pretty soon, tongues got involved, too. This time round, there was no battle for dominance; just a dance. Tongues swirled together, then moved apart to explore different places in the, now well-known crevices.

At some point or another, Tai had managed to pin Matt to one of the walls in the hallway.

The blond moaned, grasping desperately at the back of Tai's neck and head in order to keep himself upright. Tai, in the meantime, had his hands roam Matt's silky back, underneath his shirt.

"Oh, get a room."

The boys' heads snapped to stare at the entrance of the apartment and at the small brunette standing there, looking exasperated.

"Hi, Kari." Tai grinned.

"Sorry." Matt said.

Both looked a bit sheepish.


	25. Day 25

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

-o-o-o-

Day 25: Gazing into each other's eyes

-o-o-o-

Tai walked into the assigned detention room. His brown eyes scanned the room, checking to see whether any of his friends were there. His eyes stopped at a figure sitting in the front row, head down, working on his homework.

"Yama?!" The figure's head snapped up and he threw the brunet a smirk, before getting back to his assignment.

The teacher on duty cleared his throat, "Mr. Kamiya, I am as shocked as you are, that Ishida is here, but that does not mean that you can just stand around gaping. Sit down."

Dumbly, Tai walked over to the empty seat next to Matt. He glanced at the teacher, noting that the elder was staring him down, daring him to speak to his friend. Instead, the brunet pulled out his own homework silently and pretended to start working. The teacher's eyes moved around the room once, before he went back to his book.

Tai glanced at the teacher again and, with practiced stealth, sneaked a piece of paper onto Matt's desk.

_How come you're here?_

There was no change in the blond's face, as the note appeared on his desk, nor when he read it, but Tai could tell he was amused by the question.

_If you had been paying attention in any of our classes yesterday, you would have noticed that I also got detention for spacing out. Guess you were doing a better job at it than me ;)_

Tai felt his heart lurch as he read the neat scribble on the paper. He still felt really bad about the argument he and Yamato had had. He glanced at the blond. Either Matt had already forgotten the incident, or he was just doing a very good job pretending it hadn't happened.

Tai sighed and looked down. They had agreed to put the incident behind them and they had promised to try to keep big fights very few and far. That, of course, did not mean that Tai wouldn't think about it, or feel guilty. After all, it _was_ mostly the brunet's fault; he had overreacted and not believed Matt's explanation. Though, thinking about it, the explanation of an undercover detective did seem like a lie, but then again, if Matt had wanted to lie, he would have come up with a more convincing one.

The brunet's musings were cut short as a balled up piece of paper flew at his head. Big brown eyes blinked in confusion and turned to stare into blue ones.

Matt cocked his head slightly and raised his eyebrows, silently asking what his boyfriend was thinking about and if he was ok.

Tai just smiled in answer, causing Matt's facial features to relax.

The two continued staring, getting lost in each other's eyes, deep blue mixing with chocolate brown. The two didn't even hear the teacher clearing his throat, nor notice him getting up and making his way over to them.


	26. Day 26

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

-o-o-o-

Day 26: Getting married

-o-o-o-

The teacher cleared his throat again, more loudly this time, but the two seniors were still ignoring him. "Mr. Kamiya! Mr. Ishida!" The boys snapped to attention, both slightly red in the face. "You're both very close to landing yourselves in another detention."

The other people serving detention snickered, as Matt and Tai mumbled apologies. The teacher just shot them an annoyed look, before returning to his desk.

Everyone went back to work. Well, _almost_ everyone.

Another piece of paper flew onto Matt's desk and, after a quick glance at the preoccupied teacher, he unfolded it:

_I'm bored. Let's play a game._

Matt frowned at the paper, casting a half-irritated, half-curious glance at his neighbour. Tai had his head down, pretending to read, so the blond gave a sigh, wrote back, and threw the note onto the other's desk.

_What kind of game?_

The brunet smirked at the writing. He sneaked a peek at the teacher, who was still engrossed in his book and started writing.

_A game called 'rhyme or reason.' It goes like this: I write one word and you write one that either rhymes with, or is reasonably connected to my word. Don't think too long. Got it?_

_Got it._

Matt threw the paper back. Tai read the short message and grinned; let the games begin.

_Ring_

_Ding_

_Dong_

_Bells_

_Wedding_

Matt paused for a bit, before lowering his pen to the paper, adding a few letters and throwing it back to an excited Tai.

_Groom_

Tai scribbled something that looked a lot longer than one word. Then brown eyes flicked to the teacher, catching the latter's eye. The teacher's dark eyes narrowed in suspicion, "Mr. Kamiya, would you please come here with that piece of paper and share your work with me."

Matt looked horrified, but Tai just grinned, "Of course." He picked up the word-game paper and marched over to the teacher's desk.

The blond watched from his seat, wondering why Tai looked like he had just had his cake and eaten it, too. He then watched in fascination as the teacher's eyes widened, flicking up to the still-grinning brunet, before shooting to Matt, and then back to the paper in his hands. His mouth kept opening and closing, but no sound came out.

"Something wrong?" Tai asked innocently and the rest of the class stopped working to observe the scene in front of them.

"What is it?" One boy asked, getting up from his seat and starting towards the front of the classroom. This encourage the few other students, who started getting up.

The teacher panicked.

He shot up from his seat and started waving his hands in front of him, "Everything's fine! Get back to your seats!" This earned him a string of protests, all occupants of the room wanting to know what Taichi had written.

Matt watched from the sidelines as his boyfriend sneaked the piece of paper back and shoved it into his pocket.

"Enough!" Matt started at the teacher's yell. "You're all dismissed now."

"Bu—!"

"No buts! Get lost, all of you!"

Realising that they were all getting out of detention early, the students quickly gathered their things and shot out of the classroom, leaving the flustered teacher sitting at his desk.

Tai had taken off running out of the school, dragging Matt with him, by the wrist. They ran half-way to the Ishida residence, before slowing down to a walk. They were silent for a while, catching their breaths, before bursting out laughing.

"Wha-what did... you... write?" Matt asked in-between laughs.

Tai just smirked at him, before pulling out the note and handing it to his boyfriend, with a word of caution, "Don't take it too seriously, ok?"

Matt nodded and looked down at the words:

_Groom_

_Yamato Ishida._

_I feel I need to explain that connection: you would make a beautiful groom and I would be honoured to have you as mine._

_Yamato Ishida, I love you now and forever, will you marry me?_

_Forever loving you, Taichi Kamiya_

Blue eyes blinked at the words on the paper. He knew Tai wasn't really asking him to marry him, but the words still made him choke up a bit and brought a warm feeling to him. He lifted his eyes to a worried-looking Taichi.

"I didn't offend you, did I? I did mean what I said about loving you and that you're beautiful, but I think we're still a bit too young for marriage, plus, it's not even lega—"

Matt's fingers cut off Tai's rambling. "Tai, honestly, I'm not offended and I agree that it's way too early to be thinking about getting married or anything like that. I just," He paused, still not used to being very open with his feelings. "I found it very touching, but..." He paused again, frowning at the paper, before looking into the chocolate-coloured eyes of his beloved, "Why did you let the teacher read it?"

Tai shrugged, "I wanted to get out of there. I figured that a marriage proposal from one teenage boy to another would cause him to throw us out and never want to see us again."

Matt just shook his head at his boyfriend, "Only you could come up with an idea as stupid and risky as that and get away with it."

Tai smirked, "What can I say? I'm the bearer of courage and I take risks."

"More like the bearer of luck..." The blond mumbled, but then he grinned and proceeded to drag Tai to his place, to finish homework, and then make out.


	27. Day 27

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

-o-o-o-

Day 27: On one of their birthdays

-o-o-o-

"Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey."

Tai groaned, opening his bleary eyes to a glittering pair of deep-blue ones. He blinked a few times to clear his vision and Matt pulled back, seeing that his boyfriend was now awake.

"Good morning, sunshine, I made you breakfast." The blond announced, turning to the bedside table and producing a tray laden with food. There were three different stacks of pancakes; plain, chocolate, and blueberry. There was also a glass of orange juice, a bottle of regular syrup, one of chocolate syrup, and a small bowl of blueberry compote.

"Wow."

Matt placed the tray on Tai's lap and sat on the bed, at Tai's feet, watching him carefully.

"What's wrong? I thought you loved pancakes."

Tai's eyes shot up, from staring at the tray, to see his boyfriend looking uncertain. "I do, of course I do! And this is amazing, but..." He looked back at the food, then lifted his gaze again. "why?" He finished.

Matt blinked a few times, before bursting out laughing.

Tai pouted, "What?"

The blond stopped laughing and flashed the other a charming grin, "Happy birthday, Tai."

Brown eyes widened and a tanned hand shot to his phone on the bedside table. He checked the date and grinned back at his boyfriend. "I'm 18 today." He announced, rather unnecessarily, but it made both teens grin wider.

"Yes you are. Like I said, happy birthday," Matt said cheerily, then his tone did a one-eighty: "now eat your pancakes."

"Yes, mum." Matt shot the brunet a glare, but it was ignored in favour of digging into the tray on said brunet's lap.

After Tai had finished, he decided to shower, whilst Matt did the dishes, singing along to the radio. He did hear Tai getting out of the shower, but missed the fact that the now-18-year-old snuck up behind him, wrapping his tanned arms around the paler teen's slim waist.

Due to Tai's actions, Matt dropped the plate he had just finished washing. Thankfully, the plate fell into a sink full of water, protecting it from breaking.

"Tai!"

"What?" Tai asked innocently from around his boyfriend's waist, "It's my birthday, so I can do whatever I want."

"Can the 'whatever you want' wait until after I'm done with the dishes?"

"Nope." Tai came up in front of the other, causing both boys to hug each other. Then he proceeded to kiss Matt.

Tongues were added to the kiss and the blond decided to let the birthday-boy dominate the kiss. He was then forced to take a few steps back, before bumping into the kitchen table. Despite the obstacle, Tai did not halt his advancement, rather, he continued to push Matt into the table, so that the other had to bend backwards. The brunet smirked, before cupping the backs of Matt's knees, effectively knocking the blond back onto the table. He then proceeded to move to the pale neck, enjoying that gasps and moans coming from the boy below him. He brought a hand up, under the other's shirt, tweaking a nipple, whilst attacking a collarbone. He had noticed, through trial and error, that this combination produced the loudest moans form the blond – well, loudest from all the combinations that did not stray below the waistline.

Speaking of what was down there... Tai had opted to wear loose shorts, which gave his member some freedom to grow, but he knew that Matt's jeans were getting a bit too tight for the other's liking. Being the thoughtful boyfriend he was, he decided to be helpful. His hand travelled down to the button of the jeans, before popping it open. Whilst undoing the zipper, he allowed his hand to graze the other boy, producing the loudest groan, yet.

Still smirking and nibbling at the blond's collarbone, Tai started to pull the jeans off. Matt lifted his hips, since he was still laying on the table, allowing Tai to pull the jeans down around his knees.

Then Tai's phone rang.

Both teens groaned and Tai cursed himself for shoving his phone into his pocket after his shower. He would have gladly ignored the call, but phone's ringing had surprised him enough to throw his libido off.

He straightened and pulled the phone out of his pocket, "Hello?"

Matt sat up, watching his boyfriend with a smirk. It seemed he was talking to his sister. Probably wishing him a happy birthday and trying to convince him to have a party. Matt frowned at that thought. It was so unlike Tai to not throw a party, especially his 18th, but the brunet had insisted on not wanting to have a big celebration.

While Matt was still lost in his thoughts, Tai ended his call, but he had a contemplative look on his face. The teens lifted their gazes at the same time, both asking the other what was wrong simultaneously, then laughing nervously.

"You first." Tai said.

Matt shook his head lightly, "Just thinking about why you wouldn't want to have a party."

Tai shrugged, "I just wanted to spend time with you. And summer vacation is pretty close, so I wanted to wait until school's out for everyone before throwing a huge party." He grinned as Matt looked amused.

"So what were you thinking? What did Kari say?"

The brunet frowned, "She made me realise that I'm legally an adult now."

"...and...?"

Tai looked at Matt, "You're not."

Blue eyes blinked in surprise, "Does that bother you?"

"Kind of... but not like that!" Tai suddenly said, "Just, that..." He paused, making Matt worry about what was going through that head. "Does that make me a paedophile?"

Silence.

Then, for the second time that day, Matt burst out laughing.

Tai looked offended for a bit, before joining in the laughing and picking Matt up, bridal-style, taking their previous activities to the bedroom.


	28. Day 28

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

-o-o-o-

Day 28: Doing something ridiculous

-o-o-o-

"Taichi, you have to do _something_ for your birthday! You can't just sit around watching TV all day."

Tai glanced at the blond before turning his attention back to the screen, "Sure I can."

"Tai!"

No response.

Matt sighed and flopped onto the sofa, next to his boyfriend. "Are you honestly not going to celebrate your 18th birthday?"

"Nope."

"Taiiichiiii!" Matt whined.

Tai gave an annoyed sigh and turned to the blond, "Why do you insist on me celebrating?"

"Because it feels like you should and you normally enjoy parties and celebrating your birthday..."

The brunet shrugged, "Well not this year." Then he turned to his show.

Matt smirked, "Age getting to you?"

"Fine."

Matt's face brightened, and not just because he had won the argument, "So what should we do?"

Tai switched off the TV and stood up, stretching. "We're going to find a bouncy castle and have some fun."

Blue eyes stared.

Tai grinned, "You heard me, Mr. I-want-you-to-do-something-for-your-birthday."

The blond groaned, "Couldn't it have been something normal? Like, I don't know, calling a group of friends together and going out to eat, or just hang out with them?"

"Nope. My birthday, my decision." Tai stuck out his tongue and grabbed Matt's wrist. "Now come on!"

Tai kept a hold of Matt's wrist the entire way through the park, to the other side of town.

"Tai, I don't think we'd even be allowed on a bouncy castle. They're meant for little kids and we're not exactly little."

The brunet shot a grin at the other teen, "That's why we're going to a private one."

The blond's confused look was ignored.

They made their way to a large house in the rich part of town and Tai went up to ring the doorbell.

A middle-aged man opened the door, a grin breaking out on his face at the sight of Tai.

"Taichi! It's been a while. How are you? What brings you here?" He lifted his gaze, which landed on Matt. "And who's this?"

"Uncle, this is Matt. Matt, meet my uncle, Fred."

"Hello, Matt, nice to meet you."

"You too, sir." Matt gave a slight bow.

"Uncle Fred?" The man lifted both eyebrows in question, "Can we have a go on the bouncy castle, please?"

The man laughed from the belly, embarrassing Matt, "Of course you can! Come on in, both of you. Would you like a drink?"

Thus, the rest of the day was spent at Tai's uncle's bouncy castle, which turned out to be a lot more fun that Matt had initially expected (not that he would admit it).


	29. Day 29

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

-o-o-o-

Day 29: Doing something sweet

-o-o-o-

"Ugh! I cannot take another step! Tai, carry me!"

Tai rolled his brown eyes at his boyfriend, "A bit of exercise and you're dying... I should really force you to move more."

Blue eyes looked up, pleadingly and the brunet gave a sigh. "Fine. Come on." He bent down a bit, with his back to Matt.

"Thank you, Tai." Matt said, sincerely, throwing his arms over his partner's shoulders and lifting a leg to Tai's waist. Tai grabbed the leg and helped Matt onto his back.

"Wow, you're a lot lighter than you look." Tai commented, looking over his shoulder at the blond.

Matt didn't really know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult, so he stayed quiet.

The piggyback ride was relatively quiet, though the boys did get a few weird looks. No one said anything, thinking it was just two teens fooling around or doing a dare.

Once back at Matt's apartment, Tai dropped his boyfriend onto his bed, sitting down next to him.

The blond groaned in exhaustion and rolled onto his stomach, intent on falling asleep. That is, had it not been for Tai straddling his lower back and bringing his hands up to Matt's shoulders. He then proceeded to start massaging them in a calming manner.

The brunet could feel the boy underneath him relax into the touch and heard the quiet, content sigh that escaped those pink lips. He smiled softly, leaning down to kiss the blond locks, before bringing himself back up and moving his hands a bit lower.

Tai continued all the way down Matt's back, before slowly returning to his shoulders. He then got off the other and moved himself so that he could continue his ministrations on Matt's calves. He rubbed and squeezed them gently, enjoying the small noises the blond was making. Tai doubted Matt even realised he was letting out little mewls and sighs of pleasure. Not that he was complaining, mind you.


	30. Day 30

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

Warning: Lemon; not safe for work

-o-o-o-

Day 30: Doing something hot

-o-o-o-

Needless to say, the massaging session did not stay as one.

Tai's hands starting making their way up the blond's body, yet again, though this time the hands sneaked under the other's shirt.

Matt mumbled something incoherent, and Tai leaned over his shoulder, pressing kisses to the side of his face.

"What was that, Yama?" He snickered, "Not falling asleep, are you?"

"Was just about to..." Matt said, turning onto his side with Tai straddling him, so that he could receive the kisses on the mouth. He wasn't disappointed.

"Well, don't."

"But I'm tired. I don't think I'll have the energy for that. At least not for a second time today..."

"Cooome oooon, Yaaaamaaa. You know you're enjoying it now." Tai grinned seductively, pressing his body to the other's. "Besides, you won't even have to do anything this time; I'll take care of everything." He threw a passionate kiss into the mix, further tempting the blond.

Matt groaned, smiling. He rolled completely over, reaching up, to entwine his hands into the brown mop that was sitting on top of Taichi's head. The hands brought the head closer, mumbling against the brunet's lips, "Fine, you win. But I won't be taking this lying down." He closed the gap, melding their lips together.

"But, Yama, you _do _take it lying down." Tai managed in-between kisses.

"Perv." Was all the response he got, before a tongue was plunged into his mouth.

The kiss was broken only when Tai's t-shirt got in the way, but not for long, as Matt's mouth wandered further down, to nip at the tanned collarbone. He then rolled them over, so that he was on top of the brunet, kissing and licking at the toned chest.

Tai, on the other hand, was getting frustrated with the buttons on Matt's shirt. He was not liking the damn things for being so uncooperative, nor was he liking his position on the bottom. He growled in annoyance, as Matt moved further south, taking the cursed buttons out of his reach. He could feel the blond smirking, as a tongue dipped into his bellybutton.

Matt's hands moved to the waistband of Tai's shorts, a few fingers slipping under, teasingly. That was the last straw. Tai shot up, pushing Matt back down to the foot of the bed. Incredibly frustrated, he tore the offending piece of clothing, sending buttons flying every which way.

The musician opened his mouth, whether to complain or tease him, Tai didn't know, nor did he care. He attacked the blond's mouth with his own, whilst his hands roamed freely around the pale torso. He played with the perked nipples, sliding a finger around and over the peaks, before removing his mouth from the other boy's and latching onto the left nipple. He noted the interesting sound his boyfriend made and grinned into his ministration.

Shivers went up and down Matt's back as Tai's mouth moved over to his right. He was hardly aware of the hand that was fiddling with the button on his, now-quite-uncomfortable, jeans.

Finally managing to get a button open the proper way, Tai wasted no more time in plunging both hands down the jeans. He pushed them down, letting Matt kick them off and onto the floor somewhere. He removed his own shorts and boxers, throwing them off to the side. Then he felt a hand on his member and closed his eyes, whilst letting out a groan.

The next thing Tai knew, his head was back on the pillow and Matt was licking his tip. The brunet was about to protest their positions again, but it was cut off by another, rather loud, groan, as Matt's mouth encased him completely.

Tai's breathing grew harsher, the harder Matt sucked. He was getting so close to his limit, when the bliss ended. Matt's mouth moved even lower, to kiss and lick the insides of Tai's thighs.

Head somewhat clearer than it had been mere seconds ago, Tai sat up again, pulling the blond down onto the bed. He then proceeded to fully de-robe the musician, attacking his member with kisses and licks. He listened to the moans and mewls of his boyfriend with a satisfied grin, whilst fiddling with the drawer next to the bed.

Tai pulled out a small tube of lube and coated his fingers with it. He gave a hard suck and inserted a finger up Matt's rear at the same time. The noise made by said blond was one of the most interesting ones to date; a mix of pain and pleasure, the latter being more evident. Tai grinned at this, glad that his boyfriend was loosening up nicely, thus making it more pleasurable for him.

Having had enough of the cock-sucking, Tai moved up, to suck on the other's tongue. His fingers played around inside the blond, stretching and teasing and testing, before pulling out.

Matt made an indignant noise as the fingers left him, but the look in his boyfriend's darkened chocolate eyes made his insides jolt with excitement. He willed himself to relax, as Tai's now-lubed member met with his entrance.

With a last, affirming look, Tai started to push himself in, noting that Matt wasn't tensing as much as he used to. Once all the way in, he paused, letting the blond relax fully, before pulling out almost completely and pushing in again.

Tai continued to thrust in slowly, making sure he wasn't hurting the other, and also trying to find the one spot that produced the loudest, most erotic sounds from the musician.

"AH!"

There.

Tai grinned, maintaining the same angle and increasing his speed.

The two boys moved in-synch with each other, getting deeper and louder with each thrust.

Tai's hand sneaked around Matt's member, pumping it in time of his thrusts, making the blond buck into his hand, whilst still pushing into the brunet's thrusts.

Tai felt a clenching in his stomach and, based on the erratic sounds coming from the blond, he was also pretty close. A fact made more evident by Matt pulling Tai in close and kissing him on the lips once, before throwing his head back in a scream of ecstasy.

Tai, himself, muffled his groan by biting into Matt's collarbone. It would probably leave a mark, which would annoy the blond, but it meant that Matt was his and no one else could touch him. The thought made Tai smile, as he settled next to his boyfriend. His last thought, before falling asleep, was hoping that all his future birthdays would be this enjoyable.

-o-o-o-

A/N: Thank you! *bows out*


End file.
